An automated guided vehicle is an automatically controlled floor-mounted vehicle with its own drive. Conventional automated guided vehicles are configured to follow a physical track, line or other markings on the ground. These tracks or markings can be detected using suitable sensors of the automated guided vehicle. This makes it possible for the conventional automated guided vehicle either to follow the track arranged on the ground in the form of a line or to move along from marking to marking. The line is, for instance, arranged on the ground in the form of a colored marking, which, for instance, is detected using cameras of the automated guided transport vehicle.